For Love Alone
by WitheringNight
Summary: Time has passed since they all last saw her. She changed and hides it from the others, none can tell but one. Can he show her the truth beneath the lies? Heal the hurt and the pain? Or will she keep her heart locked away forever. Sequel to The Loneliest Abyss.
1. Let's Catch Up

**WitheringNight: Welcome one in all to the sequel for The Loneliest Abyss! If you have not read that then you won't understand this story so! Onto other business, I want you all to check out the information below. You see…just…right…there….**

* * *

**Music/Video information:**

**-The intro to the story is up; you can find it on my YouTube account: MsOriginalSoundtrack. Link is available in my bio.**

**-The song in the intro will also be in a different video, if you don't want to see the intro.**

**Updates will be made at the beginning of the chapters, if any are available.**

**Oh! And feel free to download the songs, I don't mind. **

**Now let's start this story….**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 1: Let's Catch Up!**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

If you remember, after the events of the chocolate tour, and finding Willy's father, our friend Isabella left. That was two years ago.

None too surprising, to the ones who understood, the chocolate maker's candy continued to taste bad. Not as bad as before…but still had a nasty aftertaste.

"I know you're heartbroken, I understand, but it's your job as a chocolatier to create great candy." Those were the words of his father. It was surprising to hear that from someone so against candy, but he was trying to make just one exception. And that was his son.

After a while, the symptoms of Willy's heartbreak vanished. It even looked like he got over his affections for Isabella. But only he really knew what he felt….

Now, with Isabella, she was a bit calmer with the whole leaving situation and the Willy situation. Yes, she did realize what she felt for the man; she just couldn't do anything about it at the time.

Even though she was more down than usually, she still went on with her daily life and tried not to let it affect other people or her friends. If they commented on it, or asked why she was so down, then she'd come up with an excuse. She only told three people what was really going on, and those were the people she grew up with.

And then _**it **_happened….

What is it, you ask? Well let's just say that it's something that may have permanently turned her smile upside down. Isabella wasn't always smiles and kindness you know ;) Something happened to change her into the person she is today, and it's not a good thing…not a good thing at all…

Anyways, other than that, there's no other news besides all that and Isabella returning. And don't be shocked that she is, she has to, there would be no Willy romance like you want if she didn't. And I'd have a bunch of angry Willy/Isabella fans….

Nevertheless, this is the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. See you later!

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well the goodbye is a part of the chapter, so I don't have to say that, but you can review if you wish and look at the music for the story as you wish. I won't ask for reviews but they are appreciated.**


	2. Get out of Town

**WitheringNight: Hello, welcome to the 2****nd**** chapter of For Love Alone. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 2: Get out of Town**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

It was a Saturday and you all know what Saturdays mean, right? Yes, it means relaxation time…for the ones who don't work that is. And that includes our friend Isabella, though she couldn't really work even if she tried. She didn't want to bring too much attention to herself.

"I feel like I'm in a movie," She thought whilst lying on her bed. "a movie about my horrible life that is." Rolling over she looked at the picture next to her bed. Charlie and the others had managed to send a picture of all of them. They all looked happy.

"At least someone is." She thought with a sad smile. Life has changed for her and not in the best way. She couldn't even go out without the fear of something happening. It wasn't a great feeling.

"I should probably…" Her thoughts were cut off by a ringing sound. It was her cellphone. Picking it up she looked at the caller I.D

"Unknown" it read.

"I wonder who this is." She wondered, "Better not answer it." She then put the phone back down. It stopped ringing for a second before ringing again. It was the same person "Unknown."

"Maybe it's one of my friends." Isabella thought before shaking her head, "No, it's too much of a risk. What if its…those people…?" Well, if it was, then they would just keep calling.

"I should probably answer it." She thought before picking up her phone. Hesitantly, she pressed the talk button, "Hello?" There was silence on the other line.

"This is automated message for: Isabella Baker." A ladies voice rang out. She then heard the sound of breathing, heavy breathing.

"It was a mistake coming back here, if you know what's good for you then you'll leave Lincoln and England. Wouldn't want you to end up like your other family members…" Then the message ended. Isabella sat on her bed, frozen in shock, before standing up. She looked at the pictures on her walls. They were of her eldest brother, youngest brother, her mother, and her father. You see, they all disappeared around 10 years ago after someone burned down their house. Isabella wasn't home at the time, she was with a friend, so she didn't know what happened to them. For a while they kept her under protective custody, in case someone came after her, but after 3 years of no activity they let her stay with her aunt and uncle (father's side). Now they're apparently coming back for her.

"Why wait until now?" She questioned herself, "Why wait so many years?" She didn't know the answer nor could she think of one. But she knew what she had to do and she needed her friends help. So, picking up her cell, she called her closest (boy) friend.

"Hey, Connor, it's me. Listen, I need for you to meet me at our regular spot. Megan and Brandon will be joining us as well…" She waited a moment, "…alright, I'll see in a bit." She then hung up. Sighing she looked around her room.

"Everything's so complicated now." She thought, "And just when I was getting my life together." She then took her coat, and keys, before leaving the house. She didn't notice someone watching her from a distance. They wrote something down before speeding off.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Awe! Poor Izzy, I wonder what happened to her folks and siblings? Are they still alive? Are they dead? And who was that person at the end? *shrugs* I don't know but we'll find out later. See Ya!**


	3. Usual Spot

**WitheringNight: Oh my god, I'm sorry about not updating for the past week or two. I've been really busy, you know with school in all, and I don't have that much time up here as I normally did during the summer, I hope you all understand.**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 3: Usual Spot**

**-Isabella's POV**

* * *

Once I arrived at the usual spot, I noticed that Connor was already there. I got out of my car, locked it, and walked over to him.

"Hey." He said noticing me before noticing my expression, "What's wrong?" I sighed and sat next to him.

"They called…those people..." I explained, "They told me to…"

"Hey!" I heard a voice ring out. I turned to see Megan and Brandon jogging towards us.

"Hey." Connor said with a smile.

"Hey." I said less enthusiastically. They frowned.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked sitting on the other side of me. Megan stood up in front of me, arms crossed.

"And why did you call us all here?" She asked. I looked down before pulling out my cellphone.

"Better to show than to explain it…" I thought before going to the message. I would delete it but its evidence towards someone was out to ruin my life so…yeah…

"I received a message earlier today." I said before finding the one. I then pressed a button before a voice rang out:

_"It was a mistake coming back here, if you know what's good for you then you'll leave Lincoln and England. Wouldn't want you to end up like your other family members…"_

Once it stopped I looked at everyone. Connor held a shocked/angry expression, Brandon held an angry expression, and Megan held a calm expression. I was confused at why she was so calm.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked. She blinked.

"What would be the purpose of you leaving?" She asked, "It doesn't make any sense." I looked around for a moment.

"Yeah, since we don't know what's going on, then it doesn't make any sense." I said, "But I came up with a theory…but I don't like it."

"And what is this theory?" Connor asked.

"Maybe someone in my family, I don't know who, did something and now are using us to get back at them"

"But you don't even talk to half of your family." Brandon said, "The ones that you do talk to are across the sea." I felt a slight pain in my chest at the thought of Charlie and his family. I really missed them.

"Yeah, but I can leave them out of the picture." I said, "Because this started before I started really talking to them. I only started after the funeral…because I didn't have anyone else." Unbeknownst to me a few tears had escaped my eyes. However, I did feel arms wrapped around me.

"Izzy, it'll be alright." Connor comforted, "like I said before, the others might not care but we do and will always care." I gave him, and the others, a small smile.

"Thanks…." I said, "And sorry for bringing you into this mess…you shouldn't be put into this much possible danger."

"And neither should you." Brandon said placing hand on my shoulder, "Izzy, we care about you. We've been together since middle school, Connor longer, but still…we would all risk our lives for each other. There's no need to doubt and no need to try and protect us." I smiled.

"And besides…" Megan started, "even if you don't want our help you're still going to get it. Even if we have to force you to accept it." She gave a smile. I gave one in return before frowning.

"So what am I supposed to do about the message?" I asked, "Do I ignore, risk death, or leave and risk whatever is out there?" Connor let go of me. I had forgotten that he still had a hold…oops…

"I think…." He started, "…you should probably leave, just for now." I blinked and looked at him. He had a sad but serious look in his eyes and on his face.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with what Connor says…."

"Hey!" Brandon gave a small smile.

"But I think you should probably leave, just until it's safe to return." He said. I looked at Megan. She was quiet.

"Megan," I started, "what do you think?" She looked at me a light smile on her face.

"It's going to be a pain being the only girl the group again…." She said before giving me a serious look, "But being here isn't the safest choice." I nodded.

"Well then…." I said standing up, "I guess that's that. It'll probably take a while to get ready, but I'll let you guys know when my flight is, alright?" They all nodded.

"Hey," Megan said, "look on the bright side, you could always return to…you know who and you know where." I glared.

"Shut up Megan." I said playfully, with a glare, before walking off. I heard her laughter behind me.

I wasn't angry, no, because the thought of seeing him again wasn't a bad idea. Not a bad idea…

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yay! Isabella wants to see Willy again, isn't that sweet? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and just because you waited so long I'll give you another one tomorrow, or two. I don't know it depends on how much homework I have…or what I have to do…**

**See Ya!**


	4. Secret Letter

**WitheringNight: Sorry for the wait but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter. But I'm back so…yeah…I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 4: Secret Letter**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

A few weeks after the last chapter we find ourselves at the chocolate factory in the Bucket residence. Mr. Bucket was off at work, Charlie was helping Willy, and the eldest ones were sleeping the day away, so it just left Mrs. Bucket. She was cooking up something, for later, when the door opened. In walked a Oompa Loompa and it was carrying something.

"What's that?" She asked looking closely. It was a letter…addressed to her and her husband. Taking the letter and thanking the Oompa Loompa she opened it and read it. It went like this:

_Dear Aunt and Uncle Bucket,_

_After these last two years I've decided to come back to –insert their town- and possible stay. I don't know, it depends on how things turn out. Anyways, I just wanted to tell the both of you that and to not tell the others…especially Charlie. I want it to be a surprise. _

_My flight is scheduled for Thursday night and I'll be arriving there on Friday morning. But you won't see me until Saturday, so, to surprise the others, could one of you wait by the factory gates? Don't worry about anyone seeing me, I'll be in disguise ;)_

_Anyways, that's it. I'll see you all on Saturday._

_Love,_

_Isabella_

_Oh and dispose of this letter. Don't want anyone else knowing I'm coming back._

By the time she finished reading the letter she was smiling widely. Guess she got caught up in it all for the next moment Charlie and Willy entered the room. They were both sticky with what looked like gel. She didn't look at them at first, until Charlie called her.

"Mom?" He said questioningly, "What are you doing? What's that?" He pointed towards the letter. He then watched as his mother balled it up.

"Nothing, don't worry about it, and what is that all over you?" She asked changing the subject. Charlie and Willy looked at each other before going into an explanation.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Well, there you go. It's short but they'll get longer, most likely, after Isabella is united with the others again. So until we meet again, I bid you adieu!**


	5. Charlie's Thoughts

**WitheringNight: For waiting this long I've decided to give you all 2 no 3 chapters today! Isn't that great **** I hope you enjoy them.**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 5: Charlie's Thoughts**

**-Charlie's POV**

* * *

Every day since the candy gel incident I've noticed that my parents were more than a bit excited as the days went by. It was kind of frightening and a lot confusing. I tried asking them but each time I got:

"_It's nothing to worry about Charlie. Why don't you go see what Willy is doing_?"

Or

"_Just happy to be here Charlie, you should be too." _

And the most recent one:

"_It's a surprise, you'll find out when it comes."_

What will come? What's going on?

"I've never wondered about something so much." I thought rocking my legs back and forth. I was sitting outside of my home near the chocolate river. It was one of my favorite places in the factory. Sighing, my thoughts went back to whatever secret my parents were hiding. They've never kept a secret before, why start now?

"Well, I guess I can always wait." I thought. But I really didn't want to. To get my mind off of it I decided to go see what Willy was doing. Today was an invention free day for me but I needed some kind of distraction.

"I hope this will help." I thought before walking off.

* * *

**WitheringNight: There you go. Yes, I know it's short but it'll get longer in the extra 3****rd**** chapter I'm giving you…at least that's what I hope. See Ya!**


	6. Willy's Thoughts

**WitheringNight: Here's the 2****nd**** extra chapter I promised. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: Fall No More**

**-Chapter 6: Willy's Thoughts**

**-Willy's POV**

* * *

I was currently working on my newest invention, and it's a secret so don't ask, but my thoughts kept leaving to another subject: The Secret that Charlie's parents are keeping. It was annoying to tell you the truth, especially since they won't tell even me. Every time I go to eat dinner with them they're always sending each other these glances with grins on their faces.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I thought a bit irritated. Anyways, other than that, this whole secret business was messing with Charlie's head. He's always out of it.

"Hm…" I thought. What to do? What to do? Suddenly a light bulb went off in my head.

"I know! I can let Charlie come up with an invention." I thought, "He's hardly done that lately and it ought to distract him from the secret. It might even help me as well." I was about to turn around, and go find Charlie, when I saw him walk in.

"That's odd, I was just about to come and find you." I told him. He chuckled.

"Yeah and I was coming to find you." He said. I chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to see if you would like to come up with an invention of your own Charlie." I told him. His whole face suddenly lit up. I stood there amused.

"Really? Do you mean it?" He asked, "I mean I haven't done one in a while, so it might not be good and it might take a while." I smiled.

"That's the magic in inventing Charlie, you can take all the time you need with it." I said, "And don't worry about coming up with a bad idea, I've done plenty myself so it's all good." He nodded.

"Well, I just came to see what you were doing." He said. I stepped aside to show him what I was working on. He stepped up and looked around it. I stood and waited for his comment.

"I like it." He suddenly said, "It's different from most of your inventions." I nodded excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." I said, "And that's why I'm so excited that I came up with it. It's going to be great when it comes out in the stores." He nodded.

"Yeah, I can imagine it." He said, "So what's it made of?" I then went into explanation about it, the whole secret business out of my mind.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yay! We're done with this chapter. Now onto the next extra chapter!**


	7. Goodbye England

**WitheringNight: Hello! Welcome to the 3****rd**** extra chapter that I've promised you. I'm on a roll aren't I? See you at the end!**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 7: Goodbye England**

**-Isabella's POV**

* * *

I was currently standing near my departure gate at the airport. It had been a good final week in England compared to the others. I didn't receive any more strange or threatening phone calls from anyone nor have I seen any strangers watching me from afar or nearby. So I was somewhat happy today.

"This still sucks though." I thought looking around. I didn't want to leave yet, at least not by force that is. I wanted to leave knowing that I could always come back and not possible face certain danger.

"There's always the hope that this will all solve itself while I'm gone." I thought, "But then again what are the chances of that happening?" I stood there for a moment, brooding, before hearing my name.

"Isabella!" I turned around to see Megan, Connor, and Brandon running up to me. I smiled a bit at them.

"Hey, I thought you all weren't coming for a moment." I said, "Where have you been?" Connor gave me an apologetic look.

"Apparently a lot of people are traveling today, because there's a long traffic line from the nearby highway to here." He said. I grimaced at the thought of having to stay in traffic for hours on end.

"Oh, well at least you're here now." I said. Megan gave me a look.

"Alright, spill, what's on your mind?" She asked. I gave her a "Really?" look.

"You already know what's on my mind." I told her, "I don't want to leave yet, but I have to or else something might happen to me." Brandon wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Look, we all agreed on the way here that we were going to keep a close eye out around here for you." He said, "You know in case the strange things start happening to us or other people you know." Connor nodded.

"Yeah, and if anything happens then we'll call you." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said then a horrible thought came to my mind, "But what if something happens while I'm with Charlie and them? What if someone's waiting for me at their airport? What if they mess up the plane I'm on?" I think I started rambling because in the next moment Megan was shaking me.

"Izzy, calm down." She said, "Nothing is going to happen, trust us okay?" I stood there for a moment, in thought. After a couple of seconds I nodded, slowly I might add.

"Alright, I'll trust you." I said. I then heard a voice call out:

"_Flight 1967 will be departing in 5 minutes."_

I looked at Connor, Brandon, and Megan with a sad smile.

"Well that's my flight." I said, "I'm going to miss you guys." Connor smiled before hugging me first.

"I hope you stay safe Izzy." He said before letting go. Brandon hugged me next.

"Oh, this is depressing." He said, "But it's for the best." He then let go giving Megan room to jump-hug me.

"Whoa!" I call out trying to balance myself, "Okay no need to jump-hug me Megan." She gave a sad, teary, smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm just sad that you're leaving." She said, "But Brandon is right it is all for the best." She then let go drying her tears. I stood there for a moment, looking at all of them, before turning around towards the gate. The only thing I was thinking as I passed through it was:

"Goodbye England." Then I was off.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yay! That's it for right now I'll be updating again on Thursday for my sister will be up here for the next two days. I'll see you all then okay? Alright!**


	8. Unsure Feelings

**WitheringNight: Hi! Just like I said I am updating today. Isn't that great? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. See you at the end:)**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 8: Unsure Feelings**

**-Isabella's POV**

* * *

As I was on the plane I couldn't help but look out the window. Let me just tell you that was a bad idea…especially in my situation…

"Okay, so if something does happen you'll just fall a couple of feet out the air, no harm to be done right?" I thought trying to reassure myself. Oh! What am I kidding? If something did happen to the plane we'd all die in minutes flat.

"Okay, try to think of something happy or something to calm you down." I thought. Charlie and his family immediately came to mind. I thought about what happened two years ago with them and in the factory…with Willy.

"Willy…" I thought. Ever since Megan brought him up at the park I couldn't stop thinking about him….not that I ever did. Somehow, someway, he found his way back into my thoughts. But the thing is that…well…now I'm kind of unsure of how I might feel for him. Shocking right? Well, being away from someone you might've liked for two years does wonders on a person.

"Oh, yes they do." I thought leaning my chair back a bit. Maybe a nap would do me good….unless I dreamt something horrid.

"Hopefully not." I thought.

Hopefully not…

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yes, it was short, but it'll get longer once Willy and Charlie with his family enter the scene…well maybe the second time they enter it, I don't know about the first one…**

**Anyways the end means something else besides that. Do you think you know what it is? If so put it in your review and you'll get to find out if you're right or not.  
**


	9. That Homely Feeling

**WitheringNight: Hi! Welcome to another chapter of For Love Alone. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**-Title: For Love Alone**

**-Chapter 9: That Homely Feeling**

**-Author's POV**

* * *

Once Isabella stepped off the plane, and into the airport, she felt an immediate sense of nostalgia. She remembered when she left here two years ago, leaving Charlie and the other's here. She remembered her home….huh?

"Home…" She murmured. It sounded like the correct word to describe this place.

Anyways, walking to towards the gate and getting checked, she looked around a bit. It didn't look much different from the last time she was there. In fact it didn't change at all.

"Don't do much decorating do they?" She thought before getting everything she needed and doing everything she needed to do.

Once that was over she walked out the doors into the slightly chilly August air.

"Charlie should be in school around this time." She thought. But he'd be there, hopefully, when she turned up at the factory tomorrow. Oh! Speaking of that, she had to figure out what she was going to where. She was thinking about going trench coat style, which would help with the whole "Unrecognizable" aspect she was going for.

"But then again I could always just wear a baggy shirt and….oh nevermind." She was going with the trench coat and hat style. Anyways, realizing she had been standing still for a couple of minutes she walked over to her car, which was thankfully brought out to the airport before her arrival, and unlocked it. Once again that nostalgic feeling hit her.

"Never realize how much you miss something until it's gone." She thought putting the keys in the ignition. After that she drove off towards her might-be permanent home.

It was going to be a long night/morning.

* * *

**WitheringNight: There you have it. I hope you enjoy it.**


	10. Not a Chapter: About the Story

**WitheringNight: Hi! Look, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates recently, I mean it is one thing to follow the story line and add your own stuff but it's another to think of everything on your own, without an original storyline. I can do it, but it's going to take some time, so I hope you understand and continue to keep an eye out for updates.**

**On another note, when I do update, and it'll definitely be on Thursday then I'll give you 2 chapters, alright. So, remember….keep an eye out.**

_-And for those who know, this is against the rules to post an author's note as a chapter, I mean I would rather you know ahead of time than for you wait and think I've given up on the story. So...yeah…but I won't be making a habit of doing thing, I never do anyways._


	11. OverSleeping

**WitheringNight: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of For Love Alone **** we're getting closer to the meeting between everyone you guys! I'm excited!**

* * *

**Now onto the story….**

**Title: For Love Alone**

**Chapter 10: OverSleeping**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, but quickly closed them as the light shone into them.

"Ugh…." I groaned sitting up. After a couple of minutes my eyes got adjusted to the light. What time was it? Looking at the clock near my bed I saw that it was…..3:10!

"Oh My GOD!" Getting up I ran to my closet. Luckily, even in my tired state of mind, I had found a trench coat and hat waiting for me when I arrived here. I hadn't a clue when I bought it or why, but I was glad that I did.

"Hopefully, I'm not late" I thought quickly running towards the bathroom.

Why'd I have to oversleep?

….

Once I had finished everything, I was out the door; almost as fast as lightning can hit a tree. I quickly unlocked my car and got in. I put the keys in the ignition and waited for my car to warm-up.

"The one time I really need to leave." I thought, but then another thought came to mind. If someone else, who wasn't supposed to see, saw my car parked outside the factory…well my whole secret would be ruined.

"This means I have to walk…great." I thought before driving off.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

It's been over a few days or so since my parents got that letter; that they STILL won't tell me about. I tried to ignore it, and it worked, up 'til today that is….

"Mom?" I started, "Where are you going?" She was putting on a coat, one that she's had for a while. I'll have to get her a new one, seems like a great Christmas present.

"Outside." She answered, "Just to get some fresh air, it's toasty in here." I blinked.

"But I thought you hated the cold?" I asked. She gave a small smile.

"Well, yes, but I also don't like being in the same weather all the time." She said, "I'll be back in a bit, if you're going to go work with Mr. Wonka then leave a note, okay?" I nodded and she kissed my head before leaving.

I was honestly contemplating following her, but decided against it.

"I guess I could go see what Mr. Wonka is doing." I thought, even though really didn't want to. I felt like I was always going to him when I was bored, which was a lot lately, and it was irritating.

"Hm…." I thought, "I could always go see what the Oompa Loompas are doing." That sounded like an idea. I could go check to see how the progress on the new room was coming along. Yeah….

"Alright." After leaving a note I was off, the thought of what my mother was doing in the back of my mind.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

I was walking towards the factory gates. I had parked my car around the corner so that nobody else, who could recognize it, would see it.

"Here we go…." I thought standing on the corner near the gates. I stared up and around at the huge, still creepy, building. My thoughts traveled to the contest that happened two years ago. If you told me that I'd be back here, two years later, at the beginning of the tour well….I'd done call you crazy.

"Not such a crazy thought now." I thought stepping forwards. I looked both ways, though I really didn't have to, before crossing the street. There was no one there, which I noticed earlier, so I waited for a bit. I looked up at the sky to see some leaves flowing by. Nature was something…..

"Isabella?" I turned around to see My Aunt, standing, behind the gates. With a smile I nodded and lifted my hat a little, but not all the way. Someone could be watching from up there….if you know who I mean.

"It's so great to see you again!" She exclaimed, "Oh…come on, you must be freezing." She pulled out a set of keys, which were larger than your normal ones, before motioning for me to step back. I watched as the gate door opened, with a slight creak, before halting.

"What kind of keys are those?" I asked stepping beside Aunt Bucket. She chuckled.

"They're Mr. Wonka's keys; he gave a pair to me and your uncle last year." She said.

"Why do you guys still call him Mr. Wonka?" I asked, confused, "Haven't you gotten past the last name bases." She shook her head.

"No one has." She answered opening the factory door for me, "Except a certain someone…." I narrowed my eye beneath my hat.

"We should get a move on." I said walking inside, warmth immediately hitting me. Aunt Bucket chuckled before we moved on.

Was it bad that I felt extremely nervous right now?

* * *

**WitheringNight: HA! I bet you all are mad now, huh? Well, don't be, because Willy and Isabella are reunited in the NEXT Chapter! Whooo! Alright, calm down people….sheesh, it's not that serious. –Smirks-**


	12. Reunited (Part 1)

**WitheringNight: Here you go….the moment you've all been waiting for….the next chapter to For Love Alone. I hope you enjoy it.**

**A/N: For all fans of Willy/Isabella, it'll be in your best interest, or entertainment, to look at the poll that I placed. I won't tell you what it is, right now, but just check it out.**

* * *

**Title: For Love Alone**

**Chapter 11: Reunited (Part 1)**

**Isabella's POV**

* * *

Once we reached the door to the chocolate room, or candyland as I like to call it, I froze.

"Is there something wrong?" Aunt Bucket asked. I looked at her a small smile on my face.

"No, just…nothing…." I said. She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Charlie and the others will be happy to see you. And if not then I'll knock some sense into them." I chuckled.

"Okay." Even though that's not what I was worried about.

So, once the door was unlocked, I stepped in. The grass crunched beneath me as I walked even further. I had almost forgotten that you could eat it….hmm….

"You guys don't eat the grass right?" I asked Aunt Bucket. She shook her head.

"No, I mentioned to Mr. Wonka that we all had to walk over it, so it made it harder to want to eat it." She explained, "He said that it was already taken care of. I don't know what he meant by that." I nodded and we both walked on. I saw the little house that resided Charlie and his family.

"Can't let go of what you know." I commented pointing the house. Aunt Bucket smiled.

"Yeah, we really only kept it because of the grandparents." She commented, "But that's not an excuse anymore." I gasped, my eyes were wide.

"I'm so sorry." I told her, "You must be a lot of pain." She shook her head.

"Yeah, at first…we all were actually…but someone had to step up and help everyone else." She said. I blinked.

"Were you helped?" I asked. Silence….

"We should get a move on." A couple of steps later and we reached the front door of the shack. My nervousness came back so fast like a punch in the face. Gulping it down, didn't really help at all, I stepped inside as Aunt Bucket opened the door. The bed where the grandparents used to reside was still there, but it was empty. Nervousness down, sadness up.

"So, where's Charlie?" As soon as I said that the door flew open and a red soaked boy came dripping in. I raised an eyebrow, underneath my hat, amused.

"Charlie Bucket, what have you gotten into now?" Aunt Bucket asked him. He smiled nervously.

"Well, Mr. Wonka and I were working on the liquandy project and well…it spewed red liquid everywhere." He said. I almost chuckled whilst Aunt Bucket shook her head, but with a smile.

"Well, go clean yourself up." She said, "But first, why don't you say hello to our guest." He looked over at me.

"Oh! Sorry for ignoring you…um…what's your name?" He asked. I turned my head towards Aunt Bucket, she smiled.

"Why don't you try and figure it out Charlie? I'm sure you'll figure it out quickly" She asked. He gave her a confused look before taking a look at me. I was sitting in a chair with my hands on my knees. My hat was down enough that it didn't give me away. So, sitting there, I watched as he took a couple of steps forward. He took a look under my hat, at what he could see of my face, and gasped.

"I-I-Isabella?" He asked. I smiled and lifted my hat so he could see my face.

"Good to see you again Charlie." I said. He made a move to hug me but I held up a hand.

"You can jump-hug me after you clean up, alright?" I said. He smiled sheepishly and nodded. He was about to head upstairs when the door to the house opened. Willy stepped in and immediately turned to Aunt Bucket.

"Mrs. Bucket, I'm terribly sorry for the mess Charlie and I have made." He said, "But! That's what comes with inventing, right?" Aunt Bucket and I rolled our eyes.

"Sure, but try not to do it too often." She said, "The last one took a week to get the stains out of the bathtub." I raised an eyebrow whilst Willy winced.

"That can be arranged." Willy said with a nod. Aunt Bucket gave a grateful smile before looking at me. The Nervousness came back at full force...again...

"Alright, so would you like to say hello to our guest?" She asked with a smile. Willy turned to me and froze. Aunt Bucket and Charlie chuckled. I gave a nervous smile.

"Hello Willy." I said with a wave, "It's great to see you again." He didn't say anything, still frozen.

"Isa-Isabella?" He questioned. I rolled my eyes.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**WitheringNight: Yay! Willy and Isabella have met once again. I bet you all are happy, right? Anyways, if I can, I will update this story again later on. I'm going shopping so it probably won't be soon, given how long we usually are out….anyways, until then, I bid you all adieu!**


	13. Sorry!

I am so terrible sorry for this but I'm just not interested in writing for this story anymore, I don't know why, I don't like it, but I just can't do it….

But, I will, however, be working on another account I have: Whovian'sForeverUnited. So you can check out those stories. Once again I say I am sorry.


End file.
